Cara Misterioso
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Minako podia se achar muito esperta, mas ela tinha se esquecido de um detalhezinho muito importante: Usagi era Serenity e Minako não ia esconder o namorado misterioso dela. [Continuação de "Sono Perdido"]


**Cara misterioso**

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem, se não a Bandai já tinha feito action figure de todo mundo!

**Nota da autora:** Essa fanfiction é continuação de "Sono Perdido", mas pode ser lida separadamente, eu acho...

* * *

Usagi estava fazendo um favor para o Mamo-chan. Tinha entregado um pacote para um colega de faculdade dele. No princípio ele não queria que ela fosse para um lugar tão longe, mas ele acabou mudando de ideia quando percebeu que ele não ia conseguir entregar a tempo. Ela tinha feito tudo direitinho sem problemas. Mas tinha que concordar que era bem longe do Juubaan, mas ela ia sobreviver. Ela tinha chamado as meninas para irem com ela, mas Rei não podia sair do templo assim como Makoto precisa ficar na floricultura em que estava trabalhando. Ami estava estudando para alguma prova importante e Usagi não tinha conseguido achar Minako a tempo para perguntar.

Mas agora nem importava mais, tinha terminado o que tinha que fazer e estava voltando para casa. Passando em uma lanchonete tipo aqueles cafés europeus, pensou na hipótese de se sentar e pedir um chocolate quente. Estava no inverno e o frio era uma desculpa perfeita para comer mais doces. Mas foi aí que ela viu a Minako sentada em uma das mesinhas. Ou alguém muito parecida com ela porque esta Minako estava sentada na mesa com outra pessoa. Um homem, para ser mais exata, e que parecia ser, de alguma forma, conhecido.

Ela olhou com mais atenção e teve certeza que era a Minako, mas não conseguiu ver direito quem era o cara e estava com medo de chegar mais perto e ser notada. Claro que a atenção da amiga estava toda voltada para a companhia dela, mas precaução nunca era demais quando se tratava da líder das senshis e Usagi não queria ser pega em flagrante como espiã. Ela sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo, mas era mais forte do que ela. Era quase como observar um acidente de carro: impactante, mas ao mesmo tempo impossível de tirar os olhos.

Quando ela se deu conta, Minako tinha levantado da mesa e cara que estava com ela também. Usagi teve certeza de que ele devia ser, ou seria, o namorado de Minako. Apesar de eles não estarem abraçados ou de mãos dadas, ela conseguia ver uma ligação entre eles. Era como se eles se inclinassem um para o outro, mas na verdade isto não estava acontecendo. Usagi olhou mais atentamente para ele enquanto os seguia. Ele era bastante alto e os cabelos, o pouco que aparecia por debaixo do gorro escuro, pareciam ser muito claros. Ele tinha uma postura rígida, aquela mesma que ela estava acostumada a ver quando estava em combate. Não tinha conseguido ver o rosto dele, estava ocupada vendo se Minako estava olhando para ela, mas tinha a nítida impressão que o conhecia de algum lugar.

De repente os dois pararam, pareciam estar se despedindo. O homem apenas acenou para Minako com a cabeça e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos. Usagi pensou por alguns segundos em segui-lo, mas foi neste momento que ela percebeu uma coisa. Tinha acontecido exatamente o que ela tinha previsto antes: Minako a tinha visto e estava vindo em sua direção.

"Ah... Minako-chan..." – Usagi começou a falar sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

"Você está aqui há muito tempo, Usagi-chan?" – Minako perguntou cruzando os braços em uma tentativa de espantar o frio – "Acho que sim... Suas bochechas estão rosadas. Devem estar queimadas do vento frio!"

"É... Mais ou menos..." – Usagi estava dividida entre falar para Minako que a estava espiando ou não. Aparentemente, Minako não tinha percebido a presença de Usagi até então.

"Acho melhor a gente ir para um lugar fechado então." – Minako falou sorrindo – "Antes que você adoeça."

Usagi acabou concordando com a amiga e ficou atenta a qualquer sinal que indicasse que Minako sabia que ela estava a vigiando, mas não acabou achando nada. Por fim, concluiu que Minako devia estar desatenta com a conversa com o cara misterioso e não tinha percebido nada. Claro que isto a impedia de perguntar quem era o rapaz, mas ela podia verificar isto de outras formas.

* * *

Todas estavam reunidas no encontro semanal das meninas, nomeado assim em alguma conversa regada a muito açúcar. Nesta semana tinha sido decidido que a reunião seria na casa de Rei. Minako estava tentando aprender pela milésima vez como confeitar um cupcake sob o olhar atento (e paciente) de Makoto. Ami estava acompanhando a falta de rendimento da atividade.

"Minako-chan!" – Makoto chamou a loira sabe se lá qual vez – "Você está apertando muito o saco de confeitar! Daqui a pouco vai sair chantilli demais!"

"Mas se eu não apertar, não sai nada!" – Minako reclamou. Ami não conseguiu evitar sorrir da expressão emburrada de Minako, ela estava parecendo mais uma criança e a quantidade de chantilli que estava espalhada pelo rosto dela só aumentava a impressão.

"Mas não é 8 ou 80, Minako-chan..." – Makoto explicou, colocando as mãos sobre as de Minako e fazendo uma leve pressão para mostrar como era – "É um pouco de força, mas não tanta. Entende?"

"Mas eu estou fazendo assim!" – Minako respondeu, tirando a franja do rosto e se sujando mais. Ami e Makoto se olharam e começaram a rir – "Não riam da minha incompetência!"

"Eu não acho que a Minako vai conseguir confeitar um bolinho que seja!" – Rei comentou sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

"Você nem está vendo o que ela está fazendo." – Usagi comentou, sentada perto dela.

"Eu não preciso. Eu sei." – Rei respondeu com se fosse lógico.

"Rei-chan..." – Usagi a chamou com suavidade – "Eu tenho uma pergunta para você..."

"Hmm..." – Rei levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para Usagi – "Sim?"

"Você acha que..." – Usagi olhou para as outras três garotas que estavam entretidas com mais uma tentativa de Minako confeitar um cupcake – "A V-chan anda estranha?"

"Estranha como?" – Rei lançou um olhar rápido para a outra garota – "Ela esteve mais distraída do que o normal uns dias atrás... Também parecia que não estava dormindo bem, mas na verdade ela dorme mais do que... Acho que até mais do que você, Usagi-chan. Você fala sobre isto?"

"Mais ou menos..."

"O que está te preocupando, Usa-chan?" – Rei perguntou mais séria. Usagi não tinha reclamado ao ser chamada de dorminhoca.

"Você acha que, talvez, a V-chan esconderia de nós que está namorando?" – Usagi perguntou mordendo os lábios.

Rei não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ouvir isso.

"Ela jamais faria isso!" – Rei respondeu – "Ia desfilar com o pobre diabo para todo lado e mostrar para todo mundo!"

"Você acha?" – Usagi perguntou.

"Tenho certeza!" – Rei respondeu – "Mas, sério, por que está me perguntando isto?"

"Ah... É..." – Usagi ficou se embolou um pouco – "É só que achei que ela estivesse estranha esses dias... E, talvez, estivesse em algum tipo de romance escondido com um homem misterioso..."

"Você viu alguma coisa, Usagi-chan?" – Rei perguntou suspeitando de algo.

"Não, não vi!" – Usagi respondeu rápido demais – "Não fico por aí espiando vocês, oras! Eu só estou preocupada com a evidente falta de sono dela."

"Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva." – Rei respondeu – "É só que, normalmente, ninguém acha que a Minako esteja envolvida em romances proibidos... Apesar de isso ser bem a cara dela. Não se preocupe com isto. Ela deve estar com problemas com os pais e não quis contar para nós."

* * *

Ele estava tendo um sono inquieto. Não era um pesadelo, era um sonho importante. Sempre o mesmo e quando ele acordava não se lembrava do que se tratava. Os sonhos começaram quando ele e Minako começaram a se encontrar com frenquência. No começo quase não lhe acontecia isto. Ele passava as noites acordado com ela, falando sobre o nada ou apenas a segurando entre seus braços. Mas agora estava mais forte. Ele se revirou mais uma vez na cama e se deixou envolver pelo sonho.

_Era como estivesse no Golden Kingdom. Acreditava nisto não era nem pelo lugar que se encontrava ou pelos trajes que vestia. Era pela sensação inconfundível de estar em casa. Era reconfortante. _

_ Isto não o fez se sentir menos surpreso quando viu Endymion caminhando em sua direção. Antes mesmo de o príncipe estar perto, ele se ajoelhou, apoiando o joelho direito no chão, e abaixou a cabeça. Não se achava digno de olhar para seu mestre._

_ "Kunzite." – a voz de Endymion era clara e Kunzite se sentiu compelido a olhá-lo – "Estou feliz por este encontro."_

_ "Mestre..."_

_ "Está tudo bem, Kunzite." – Endymion sorriu – "Eu te dei o tempo que lhe era necessário para que você resolvesse seus assuntos inacabados. Estou te reivindicando como minha guarda."_

_ "Sim, mestre." – Kunzite curvou a cabeça em concordância. _

_"Estarei te esperando." – Endymion sorriu mais uma vez – "Meu amigo."_

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e se sentiu tonto. Desta vez ele se recordava do sonho. Mas aquilo não tinha sido um sonho de qualquer forma, era um chamado. Se levantou da cama com cuidado. Ainda estava sob o efeito do sonho e sentia que todo era meio irreal. Ouviu passos leves e quando focalizou os olhos, conseguiu ver a silhueta de Venus caminhando como se o quarto dele fosse algum tipo de passarela.

"Desculpe-me..." – ela estava sussurrando com um tom culpado – "Não queria te acordar."

Ela deu mais alguns passos e a lua alta no céu iluminou, pelo vidro da janela. Apesar dos tons pálidos da lua, os cabelos dela pareceram mais dourados do que o normal.

"Saitou-kun?" – Minako o chamou, achando estranho como ele a estava olhando. O homem passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, a abraçando enquanto beijava o topo da cabeça dela.

"Você não me acordou."

Minako passou os braços pela cintura dele e antes apoiar a cabeça no peito dele, se afastou um pouco e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Algum problema, minha princesinha?" – a voz dele era suave.

"Não, general..." – Minako lhe deu um sorriso de reconhecimento.

Minako o tinha reencontrado em um de seus passeios noturnos há algum tempo atrás. Na época ela estava atormentada pelas lembranças de Silver Millennium e das batalhas desta existência. Ela tinha aceitado de uma forma doentia que a única coisa que precisava ser feita era proteger Usagi. Proteger Usagi realmente era a coisa mais importante a ser feita, aquilo era um fato irrefutável, mas nem por isso ela deveria dedicar toda a sua vida àquilo.

Ele tinha se aproximado dela com cuidado, esperando uma reação negativa a qualquer instante. Na verdade, no primeiro momento ela nem mesmo acreditou aquilo era possível. Ela acreditou que era algum tipo de alucinação provocada pelas horas de sono negligenciadas. Depois achou que poderia ser sua imaginação pregando peças e usando para isto seus desejos mais profundos. Ela praticamente se jogou nos braços dele (e na cama dele!), e quando percebeu o que fez, correu dele quase com a mesma velocidade em que se aproximou dele. Ela sempre tinha sido extremista quando se tratava dele: ou era tudo ou era nada.

Mas, no fim, ele era real. Ela não poderia negar que queria estar com ele e que, principalmente, não havia mal algum nisto. Ele era Kunzite com todas as memórias e os fantasmas do passado, mas sem quaisquer resquícios dos poderes que tinha antes. Era. No momento que ela o abraçou quando chegou ao apartamento dele, ela conseguiu sentir a mudança.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou com um sussurro.

"Sonhei com o mestre..." – ele respondeu fácil.

"Você vai entrar em contato com ele?" – Minako beijou o peito dele na altura que o seu rosto alcançava.

"Sim, eu vou."

"Isto é bom." – ela murmurou em um sorriso.

"E a princesa?" – ele perguntou.

"Ela continua desconfiada. Ela não chegou a falar algo para mim, mas eu a conheço bem." – Minako perguntou puxando a camiseta dele.

"Eu ainda não entendo como ela não te seguiu até achar o apartamento." – ele comentou, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela – "Ou descobrindo quem eu sou."

"Quem te disse que ela não me seguiu?" – era possível ouvir o humor no tom de voz dela.

"Como?" – ele se afastou para poder olhá-la.

"Você acha mesmo que ela não ia me seguir?" – Minako começou a rir – "Ela não perderia a chance! Só que eu a conheço bem e a despistei."

"Ah, sempre me esqueço do quanto a princesa é curiosa..." – ele falou como se meditasse sobre o assunto e ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

"Isto não importa mais, não é, já que você vai entrar contato com o Mamoru?" – ela perguntou.

"Sim... Mas... Eu preciso decidir como fazer isso." – ele respondeu com hesitação.

"Não se preocupe. Eu te ajudo." – ela falou com um sorriso.

* * *

Minako podia se achar muito esperta e, em algumas ocasiões até era, mas ela tinha se esquecido de um detalhezinho muito importante: Usagi era Serenity, aquela que fugia da Lua para visitar Endymion na Terra. Minako não ia esconder o namorado misterioso dela. Oras, ela tinha direito de saber dessas coisas. Elas eram amigas e tudo mais. Makoto tinha concordado em acompanha-la até o apartamento de Mamoru. Usagi achava que era um exagero esse cuidado todo, mas ela não recusaria a companhia. Foi quando Usagi viu os dois e desta vez ela tinha Makoto com testemunha.

"Mako-chan, olhe aquilo!"

O olhar de Makoto acompanhou o dedo de Usagi.

"É a Minako-chan?" – Makoto perguntou sem entender.

* * *

Minako estava de mãos dadas com ele. Ele tinha contado para ela o chamado que tinha recebido em seus sonhos e ela concordou em leva-lo até Mamoru. Antes disto, quase mordeu na própria língua para não soltar um 'eu já tinha te falado isto'. Em alguns momentos ela tinha impressão que estava o carregando pelo caminho. Ele parecia inseguro em seus passos. Eles pararam em frente a portaria do apartamento onde Mamoru morava.

"Ele mora na cobertura." – Minako falou, observando o olhar meio perdido dele – "Ei?" – ela tocou o rosto dele para lhe chamar a atenção.

"Eu te ouvi." – ele respondeu meio ausente – "Cobertura."

"Você quer que vá com você?" – Minako perguntou, olhando para ele que encarava a cobertura.

"Não, isto não será necessário." – ele a olhou brevemente – "E eu acho que não ficaria muito bem para minha imagem..."

"Imagem de macho alfa?" – Minako perguntou sem esconder um tom de humor.

"Eu preciso fazer isso sozinho."

"Certo..."

"Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta." – ele falou.

"Você está precisando de muitas coisas hoje..." – ele a olhou como se pedisse para ela não fazer gracinhas, coisa que Minako jamais deixaria de fazer.

"Você realmente confia em mim?" – ele perguntou se virando para ela e fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente para ele – "Você não tem dúvidas em relação a minha lealdade ao mestre..."

"É claro que eu confio em você." – ela deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele até alcançar a testa dele, onde deveria estar a pedra que Beryl usava para manipulá-lo – "Apenas você é responsável pelos seus atos."

"Isto pode ser amedrontador."

"E libertador." – ela completou.

* * *

"Mas quem é aquele cara?" – Makoto perguntou, tentando chegar mais perto um pouco para ver.

"É o namorado misterioso da Minako!" – Usagi respondeu.

"O que? Sério? Mas por que ela esconderia isto de nós?" – Makoto perguntou.

"Sim! Olha bem para os dois..." – Usagi pediu – "Não parece que eles são um casal?"

Makoto olhou para o casal e bem neste momento Minako pegou as mãos dele entre as dela. Usagi quase deu um gritinho quando viu isto.

"Da outra vez, eles não se tocaram!" – Usagi quase estava dando pulinhos de alegria.

"E como você concluiu que ele é o namorado dela então?" – Makoto estava desconfortável em estar espiando a Minako principalmente em um momento que parecia tão íntimo.

"Eu consigo sentir isso!" – Usagi respondeu com sabedoria - "Olha bem para os dois!"

* * *

"Vamos lá!" – Minako pegou cada uma das mãos dele com entre as suas próprias mãos – "Nada vai dar errado porque o Mamoru te chamou."

"Endymion me chamou." – ele respondeu.

"Que é o Mamoru." – Minako retrucou – "Uma coisa boa dessa atual existência é que a gente consegue viver sendo o que somos e não vivendo em função do que somos."

Ele sorriu com os cantos da boca. Ele podia ser outra pessoa nesta vida, mas mantinha algumas características. Apesar de ter notado que estavam sendo observados, se aproximou de Minako o suficiente para roçar seus lábios nos dela e ouvi-la ofegar.

"Você não parecia estar vivendo bem sendo o que é quando te encontrei." – ele falou com humor.

"Eu estava precisando de um incentivo para entender o sentido do que é viver." – ela respondeu, cruzando os dedos atrás do pescoço dele.

"Nós estamos sendo vigiados..." – ele murmurou.

"Eu sei..." – ela respondeu de olhos fechados – "Só não estou, temporariamente, me importando."

Ele deu uma risadinha curta e a beijou.

* * *

"Eu sa-bia!" – Usagi deu um pulinho de alegria.

"Usagi-chan..." – Makoto falou –"Eu acho estranho a gente está bisbilhotando a Minako."

"Nós temos que saber quem é ele!" – Usagi falou séria – "Eu sinto que o conheço de algum lugar. Estava quase reconhecendo, mas a V-chan se despediu dele antes de eu conseguir. E ela fingiu que não estava com ninguém!"

"Talvez para evitar isto aqui, não?" – Makoto perguntou.

"Qual é? A Minako não pensaria duas vezes antes de bisbilhotar na vida de qualquer uma de nós." – Usagi respondeu como isso resolvesse tudo.

Neste momento, Minako se afastou do cara que estava beijando e olhou em direção das duas. Usagi sentiu o sangue gelar e Makoto estava quase caindo dura de vergonha.

"Ops..." – Usagi murmurou.

O homem também olhou para as duas. Minako falou algo para ele que acenou e entrou no prédio de Mamoru. Makoto estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco e até pensou na hipótese de sair correndo dali, mas Minako estava andando na direção das duas. Estava quase reclamando com Usagi, sobre aquilo ser culpa dela, quando percebeu que Usagi estava quieta demais. Muito mais quieta do que a situação pedia.

"Usagi-chan..." – Makoto a chamou e percebeu, que nesse meio tempo, Minako já tinha as alcançado. Tarde demais para procurar um buraco para se esconder.

"Não fique brava comigo, Usagi-chan." – foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Minako. Makoto achou que os papeis pareciam invertidos. Não eram elas que precisavam se desculpar com Minako por estarem a espiando com o namorado?

"É ele mesmo?" – Usagi perguntou séria – "Quando ele olhou para cá, eu pude ver o rosto dele. É quem estou pensando?"

"O que?" – Makoto finalmente falou algo apesar de não estar entendo qualquer frase daquele diálogo.

"Sim... Ele é o Kunzite. Ou melhor, foi o Kunzite. No momento, ele é o Saitou." – Minako respondeu, torcendo as mãos de uma forma nervosa.

"O general do Dark Kingdom?!" – Makoto conseguiu falar algo coerente e só recebeu um aceno de cabeça de Minako – "Como assim você estava beijando um dos generais do Dark Kingdom?!"

"Talvez tivesse sido melhor contar de outra forma..." – Minako murmurou pensativa – "Não sei se você se lembra, mas antes deles serem generais do Dark Kingdom, eles eram a guarda do Mamoru-san."

"Você só tem isso para dizer?" – Makoto perguntou inconformada.

"Você podia ter me contado." – Usagi falou antes que Minako respondesse Makoto e aquilo virasse uma discussão – "Aquele dia que te achei na rua e vocês estavam no café. Você podia ter me contado." – ela disse com um tom meio magoado – "Eu me lembro de vocês em Silver Millennium... Vocês eram um casal assim como eu e o Mamo-chan."

Minako tinha uma expressão de culpa e ao mesmo tempo constrangida no rosto.

"Eu não podia." – ela respondeu baixinho – "Ele não queria que o Mamoru-san soubesse."

"Por que não?" – Usagi perguntou. Makoto mordeu na própria língua para não responder 'porque ele é mau'.

"Porque ele achava que não era hora certa." – Minako respondeu.

"E agora é?" – Makoto perguntou – "Ele olhou no relógio e decidiu isso?"

"Sim. Quer dizer, não desse jeito!" – Minako a olhou séria.

"Olha, Minako..."

"Eu acredito em você." – Usagi cortou Makoto e pegou as mãos de Minako – "Eu não senti nada de maligno nele. Ele não tem aquela aura que tinha quando estava sob controle do Dark Kingdom."

"Obrigada, Usagi-chan." – Minako sorriu rapidamente.

"Tem uma coisa que eu não tinha notado da outra vez..." – Usagi continuou a falar – "A primeira vez que eu vi vocês dois, não dava para notar nada vindo dele. Nadinha mesmo. Eu não o reconheci. Mas agora, quando ele olhou para nós... Eu senti, não... Eu reconheci a energia dele de quando era da guarda do Endymion... Não era nada parecida com aura de quando nós lutamos contra ele."

"Ele tinha as memórias, mas nenhum vestígio do poder." – Minako respondeu com cuidado e olhou para Makoto – "Ele não é mais aquele cara contra quem lutamos no passado."

"Não acho que você seja a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre isso." – Makoto respondeu.

"Mas eu acho que sim!" – Usagi falou com firmeza – "Ela esteve em contato com ele até então. Se existe uma pessoa que pode falar sobre ele, é a Minako."

Makoto olhou para Usagi e depois para Minako.

"Tudo bem!" – ela se rendeu – "Não vou brigar com você, Minako-chan. Eu acho que as pessoas merecem uma segunda chance e até porque a Rei vai fazer isso."

Minako abriu um sorriso radiante para Makoto e pulou no pescoço dela.

"Obrigada!" – ela murmurou alegre.

"Mas o que ele foi falar com o Mamoru?" – Makoto perguntou retribuindo o abraço.

"Ele teve um sonho com o príncipe Endymion..." – Minako respondeu – "Não sei exatamente qual era a mensagem, mas envolvia ele entrar em contato com o Mamoru-san."

"Oh... Será que ele vai reunir os outros shitennous e vão ser a guarda do Mamo-chan igual vocês são a minha guarda?" – Usagi perguntou – "Isso seria tão bom! Ele adoraria!"

"Sim..." – Minako respondeu com cuidado, olhando para uma das janelas do apartamento de Mamoru – "É meio que isso."

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Bom, eu tentei fazer essa última parte o menos confuso possível. Espero ter conseguido.


End file.
